Dejame Conocerte
by Kamitasu
Summary: Shadow está desesperado y no sabe qué hacer.Sonic es su enemigo o...¿su amor?. Sonadow. Capítulo 2 al fin subido.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^u bien, soy nueva en esto de los fics de Sonadow, osea, este es mi primer fic de Sonadow. Espero que les agrade, ya que intenté hacer lo mejor posible ^_^ bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

**Déjame conocerte**

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué?

Ya han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Ha pasado todas las noches pensando y recordando, tratando de entender aquellos sentimientos que tuvo aquella vez, esa vez inolvidable y que sin embargo parecía una fantasía. No podía olvidarse de aquella mirada que hacía que su corazón palpitara con una rapidez increíble, posiblemente la misma rapidez con la que se movía el dueño de aquellos ojos. Pero no podía entender por qué, por qué pasaba todo esto en su interior, no estaba bien, no debía ser...después de todo, eran enemigos, jamás podrían estar juntos, y nunca sería correspondido.

No podía ser, no sería posible. Y aunque lo intentara era demasiado orgulloso para reconocer que sentía algo al verlo a él, que posiblemente era lo que los inútiles llaman "amor"...

No podía reconocer ante él todo eso, simplemente porque tenía su orgullo y no se humillaría ante nadie. Después de todo,él era Shadow, el poderoso y misterioso Shadow, que ahora se encontraba confundido y sumergido en un mar de dudas y desesperación. No, el no podía amar a Sonic. Era su rival.

Pero seguramente Sonic ya se había dado cuenta...aquella vez Shadow lo abrazó fuertemente, no pudo evitarlo. Pero para Shadow todo parecía haber pasado en unos instantes tan cortos, tan rápidos.

Aquel día, Shadow estaba caminando sin rumbo mientras pensaba en sí mismo y en la dulce Maria, a la cual jamás volvería a ver. Intentaba rescatar los trozos de su pasado, que se encontraban dispersos y escondidos en su memoria, lo cual lo hacía sentir muy triste en el fondo; sentía que estaba solo y perdido en el mundo, que no tenía idea de quién era ni qué debía hacer. Pero repentinamente, sus pensamientos se alejaron y su mente quedó en blanco, había quedado asombrado ante la imagen que acababa de encontrar frente sí mismo y que apenas había podido notar. Sus ojos se abrieron como si

fuese un hombre pobre en una mina de oro, y se encontraba como en una especie de hechizo, del cual no podía escapar.

Frente a él se encontraba Sonic. Shadow no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar repleto de flores, donde nada ni nadie podría romper la inmensa tranquilidad y delicadeza que se sentía y se respiraba en el ambiente. Sonic se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente entre las flores, y Shadow presenciaba todo esto asombrado. Nunca había visto tal paz y pureza en el rostro del que era su rival.

Después de varios minutos, Shadow volvió en sí y notó que su pecho ardía con gran intesidad, que seguramente se había ruborizado y que no podía dejar de observar a Sonic. Dudó unos instantes, pero se decidió a sentarse al lado de él para poder observarlo más de cerca y detenidamente. Mientras Shadow lo miraba, recordaba la dulzura de aquella niña, la hermosa Maria...Y ahora encontraba lo mismo pero esta vez reflejado en su oponente, al que se suponía que debía odiar, o al menos mantener distancia. Pero el sentimiento era tan grande que no resistió más: tómo a Sonic entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra sí con fuerza, como si tratara de ser parte de él, como si pensara que el mundo acabaría en unos instantes y que esa era su única y última oportunidad de sentirlo junto a él. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero al cabo de un rato, Sonic se despertó.

Sonic: ¿hmm...? ¿¡Sh...Shadow?! -los ojos del erizo ahora estaban bien abiertos al ver a Shadow abrazándolo.-

Shadow: ¿Sonic...? yo... -Shadow se había puesto muy nervioso y soltó a Sonic rápidamente.-

Sonic: ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?! ¿Te sucede algo? -Sonic lo miraba con curiosidad.-

Shadow: Yo...todo esto es un mal entendido -Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos como solía hacerlo.-

Sonic se disponía a hablar, cuando de pronto se escucharon unos gritos que pronunciaban su nombre.

Eran Tails y los demás amigos de Sonic, los cuales lo habían estado buscando.

Sonic: bueno, Shadow, creo que tendremos que dejar esta conversación para otro día. ¡Nos vemos!

Y en cuestión de segundos, Sonic ya no estaba.

Shadow sentía que el corazón le dejaba de latir y que su cuerpo se enfriaba de golpe. Lo había perdido, se había ido.

Pero lo que más lo abrumaba era el hecho de sentir aquellas cosas por él. ¡No estaba bien!

Shadow salió corriendo sin rumbo, quería escapar de todo, no quería saber de nada...Ni de Maria, ni de su pasado, ni de Sonic...Quería simplemente desaparecer.

_"No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre_

_Sólo sé que quiero desaparecer_

_Miro hacia el cielo y siento un gran dolor._

_Siento que estoy rodeado de oscuridad_

_Tú eres mi única luz_

_La luz que me indica el camino."_

Ahora se encontraba dentro de una pequeña casa abandonada a orillas de un río cercano al lugar en que todo había sucedido.

Si no fuera porque llovía, Shadow no habría estado allí. Pero ya había llegado el invierno y sería bastante estúpido estar bajo la lluvia teniendo un lugar en el que estar mientras tanto.

Pensaba en aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, ni en sus sueños.

Eran ojos luminosos, transparentes como las gotas de lluvia que oía caer y golpear el techo de aquella casa. Eran ojos que brillaban como la más bella joya que pudiese existir.

A veces pensaba que no todo estaba perdido. Que posiblemente quedaría una esperanza de que Sonic sintiera lo mismo. Creía ver en él una mirada que se clavaba en la suya, una mirada que encendía en su pecho un gran deseo, absurdo...

Un deseo irrealizable. Pero a veces podía distinguir aquella mirada clavándose en la suya como si buscara algo, o como si aquellos ojos verdes se perdieran en los ojos rojos como rubíes; los ojos de Shadow.

Ya no había duda. Todo estaba claro. Shadow estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sonic y no podía sacarlo de su mente ni un segundo. Shadow daría todo lo que tenía por una mirada, por una sola mirada de esos ojos... ¡Daría todo por estar con Sonic!

No sabía cómo ni por qué se había enamorado de aquél erizo arrogante y engreído, muchas veces inmaduro, y otras veces un verdadero héroe. Pero ¿qué más daba ahora? Ahora que todo estaba claro y no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora su corazón se dividía en dos; por un lado quería morir, y por el otro, había encontrado una extraña motivación para seguir viviendo. Todo le parecía tan monótono...Todo a su alrededor era simplemente un mundo de mentiras. Pero ahora

tenía a Sonic, la luz que hacía desaparecer todos malos momentos con una simple y sana sonrisa.

A ratos se sentía el ser más patético del mundo, o más aún, del universo. Pensó por mucho tiempo, y se dio cuenta de que nada de eso importaba, después de todo, él estaba sólo, nadie más lo veía, nadie más estaba dentro de su cabeza ni podía saber lo que pensaba. Si quería, podía guardarse aquel secreto y ser cuidadoso para que nadie lo descubriera.

¿Pero eso no era algo un poco cobarde? ¿Esconder aquellas cosas por miedo? ¡No! ¡Shadow jamás perdería una batalla! Y mucho menos perdería contra algo tan absurdo y a la vez tan de él, algo con lo que debía lidiar sí o sí.

Estaba decidido. Shadow intentaría acercarse a Sonic, buscar una oportunidad, una oportunidad de ser feliz.

No importaba lo que pudiese pasar, si no lo lograba ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo? si su único propósito era la venganza y ahora encuentra otro motivo para seguir adelante. No lo perdería por nada, no era un cobarde.

_"Si no estoy contigo no sé qué hacer_

_Si no estoy contigo no sé cómo vivir._

_Y ahora, como muchas otras veces_

_me pierdo en tu mirada._

_¿Por qué?_

_No me importa, simplemente sé_

_que te amo"._

----Continuará-----

Uhmmm bien, creo que ese fue el primer capitulo, es bastante corto, pero es sólo el comienzo, me gustaría que me dejaran

sus reviews, ya que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir mis fics ^^ espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus sugerencias

y opiniones. Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, creo que han pasado demasiados años desde que subí el primer capítulo de este fanfic y jamás lo continué. 4 años, más o menos. Me ha parecido increíble que, a pesar del tiempo, me sigan llegando reviews esporádicamente y notificaciones de que a gente le ha gustado lo que escribo. Pues bien, les confieso que no me había sentido con la inspiración suficiente para poder continuarlo, pero creo que ya es hora de que termine con su espera. Les pido disculpas por eso. Seguramente ya varios ni seguirán leyéndolo, por el tiempo que he tardado en continuarlo. Pero les prometo que este fanfic no quedará abandonado, lo terminaré aunque eso me lleve tiempo.

Y bueno, sin más preámbulo, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

**Déjame conocerte**

Capítulo 2: Gélido

Aquella mañana fría de invierno, Shadow comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido mientras pensaba la noche anterior. Estaba tan absorto en aquella imagen azul que terminó soñando, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared que daba hacia la ventana. Instintivamente, se abrazó a sí mismo producto del frío insoportable que hacía. Ni siquiera el más fuerte de todos los seres sería capaz de aguantarlo. Más en su caso, estando en una casa abandonada, nada más acompañada de polvo y telarañas, y sin ningún tipo de calefacción. Estaba solo. Completamente solo.

Buscó entre cajones de muebles polvorientos algo que le sirviera para cubrirse. Ese frío le calaba los huesos, y hasta le hacía sentir un frío punzante en el corazón, peor que el que ya sentía por aquel sentimiento. Finalmente encontró una especie de manta bastante gruesa de un color marrón ya desteñido y con olor a viejo. La observó dubitativo por unos instantes, pero ya que no le quedaba otra opción, se cubrió con ella.

Observó por la ventana el exterior y pudo ver un cielo nublado, una mañana sin color. Un paisaje muerto. El suelo lleno de charcos y convertida la tierra en barro luego de que la lluvia hiciera de las suyas horas atrás.

Nuevamente volvió a su mente el recuerdo de Sonic descansando entre las flores en un lindo día. El hecho de pensar tanto en él lo estaba atormentando. Al fin y al cabo, Sonic tenía amigos, tenía un hogar, tenía sueños y era feliz, o al menos así se veía. Todo lo contrario de Shadow. No sabía si eso de cierto modo le daba envidia o no. Lo cierto era que aquellos factores le hacían convencerse de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él. No tenía ninguna gracia, no era sociable ni solía hablar demasiado. Lo único que tenían en común era su apariencia similar y el hecho de que eran rivales desde siempre. Nada más.

Por otro lado, estaba aquella eriza…Esa pesadilla rosa, como le llamaban muchos. Amy Rose. Ella siempre parecía ir tras Sonic, su interés en él era muy evidente, pues tampoco se esforzaba por ocultarlo, sino más bien demostrarlo. Seguramente lo más probable era que terminasen juntos, a pesar de que Sonic poca atención le presta. Pero al fin y al cabo ella era una chica, y Sonic un chico. Amy podría darle cosas que él jamás podría darle a Sonic. Podría darle una familia en el futuro, podría ser una buena novia. Shadow no tenía idea de esas cosas, le resultaban demasiado ajenas. Pero le hacía mal el hecho de pensar en ellas y darse cuenta de aquello. Sobre todo el hecho de ser un varón y estar enamorado de otro. Ser del mismo sexo no era para nada un punto a favor.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarlo…-Se dijo a sí mismo con mucho pesar.-

Se llevó una mano a los ojos, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados angustiante. Lo que acababa de decir estaba lejos de realizarse. Desesperante amor y desesperanzado corazón no eran una combinación sana. Se sintió enfermo por dentro, con cada suspiro lo invadía una horrible sensación y un escalofrío recorría su espalda de vez en cuando.

-Ojalá pudieras saber cuánto te amo…Ojalá pudieras entenderlo…-Hablaba hacia la nada, en medio de esa soledad, como si le hablara a Sonic. Como si sus palabras pudieran llegar a sus oídos, a pesar de que sus labios apenas se encontraban abiertos, murmurando palabras del alma.

Se sentía patético, miserable. ¿Estaba realmente mal querer entrelazar su mano con la de él? Querer sentir su calor…Tenerlo cerca, nada más. Compartir momentos junto a él, pasar el invierno los dos. Seguramente el frío sería insignificante por el sólo hecho de estar a su lado. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por eso? Quería tenerlo sólo para él…

Repentinamente, su estómago comenzó a quejarse. No era extraño, ya que después de todo no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Lamentablemente no tenía nada a la mano, así que forzosamente tuvo que salir a buscar alguna cosa para pasar el hambre. Tal vez aún encontraría uno que otro fruto comestible por ahí, después de todo el invierno acababa de comenzar, así que le quedaba alguna posibilidad, o al menos eso creía. Sin embargo, no pudo hallar nada. Una gran frustración se apoderó de él. Todo, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Pero no podía quedarse sin comer, así que decidió ir a buscar alguna tienda que tuviese comestibles. Quedaría algo lejos, pues la casa abandonada estaba bastante apartada de todo. Aún así no importaba que la dejara por un rato, era poco probable que alguien se la arrebatara, aunque ni siquiera era suya.

El camino fue algo tortuoso, pues un horrible viento corría en dirección contraria a la de Shadow, casi como una ventisca de hielo. El frío era estremecedor, quería encontrar una tienda pronto y largarse. Por suerte encontró un lugar con un letrero con forma de pan. Lucía bastante peculiar, pero se entendía bien que allí vendían comida. No compraría demasiado, al fin y al cabo poco dinero tenía en una pequeña bolsa. Entró a la tienda e inmediatamente fue recibido por el vendedor. Era un topo ya entrado en edad y con un canoso bigote.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Preguntó sonriente aquél viejito-

-Pues…Sí. ¿No es obvio que he venido a comprar?...-Shadow realmente era torpe con las relaciones sociales. Al parecer era la primera vez que iba a una tienda a comprar algo. Las veces anteriores obtenía su alimento de la naturaleza. Pero ahora le era imposible. - ¿Tiene…Algo de pan y queso…O como se llame…?

-Claro, jovencito. Pareces hambriento…Ten, creo que esto te ayudará. –El viejo sacó de su almacén unos cuantos panes y un gran trozo de queso, además de una caja de leche- Te cobraré sólo por el pan y el queso, la leche va de mi parte. Te recomiendo que la calientes si puedes, te hará bien para pasar el frío por un rato –Le sonrió amablemente-

-Vaya, Shadow…Parece que andas con suerte, te tocó un vendedor muy amable, eh? – Shadow quedó en seco, inmóvil como una piedra. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese visto algo terrible. Sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su pecho, mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir precipitadamente. Aquella voz bien la conocía. ¡Era Sonic! Pero… ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cuándo llegó? Todo parecía indicar que acababa de entrar, seguramente para comprar también.

-¡¡….!!... – Con gran nerviosismo, volteó a ver al erizo que se encontraba detrás de él. Aquel erizo de ojos verdes. Venía vestido con un abrigo y una especie de gorra de lana- So-Sonic…

-¿Qué pasa? Pareciera que viste un fantasma, jaja…Pero bueno, qué cosa tan curiosa el verte por aquí, parece que nadie resiste este clima. –Hablaba, bastante despreocupado como siempre. ¿Acaso no se acordaba de aquel incidente? De aquel abrazo…Cuando el día anterior aún estaba agradable y cálido…-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por unos víveres, ¿no es evidente? Faltan algunas cosas necesarias en casa y no tuve más remedio que salir. Tails no quiso, no soporta el frío. Así que me tocó a mí.

-Ya…Ya veo. –Volvió a darle la espalda al erizo azul, pagó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.- Gracias, señor. –Tomó el paquete, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin mirar a Sonic.-

-No hay de qué, joven. Cuidado en el camino, ¡dicen que se acerca una tormenta! –Exclamó el viejo vendedor, alertando al chico de color oscuro-

Shadow salió por la puerta sin decir nada más, mientras Sonic lo observaba confuso.

-Qué raro que es este tipo...-

Caminando de vuelta a la casa abandonada, se lamentaba por el no saber cómo reaccionar. Se sentía un tonto otra vez. Qué hubiera dado por quedarse con él unos segundos más. Por un instante quiso volver corriendo, a ver si lo encontraba. Pero no, no iba a hacerlo. Inesperadamente, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro. Era Sonic de nuevo.

-Shadow… Creo que realmente se viene una tormenta, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa? Sé que suena raro, pero creo que te estás muriendo de frío. Además, parece que no tienes en dónde calentar si quiera un poco de agua, ¿no es así? –Vio la sonrisa de aquél chico que tanto lo cautivaba, y no fue capaz de decirle nada. Sólo bajó la mirada y asintió levemente- Bueno, entonces vamos. Compré algo de pastel y otras cosas interesantes –Le dijo, mostrando una gran bolsa de tonos ocre.-

Se fueron caminando en silencio. Shadow no sabía qué decirle. Todavía no podía creerlo. No podía asimilar aquella invitación. Iba sonrojado, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, evitando lo más posible el encuentro entre sus ojos. Sonic, por su parte, se sentía bastante incómodo con aquella situación, pero algo le decía que no sería correcto dejar a Shadow sólo. Al menos no hasta que el clima mejorase. A pesar de lo fuerte que era él, sería peligroso de todas maneras. El clima estaba raro. Aunque era invierno, de repente había días calurosos y soleados, e inmediatamente después le seguían tormentas.

Ya llegando a casa de Sonic por fin, una agradable sensación se apoderó de ambos. La casa de Sonic tenía calefacción, estaba cálida. Era realmente un alivio entrar en ella cuando afuera había bajas temperaturas.

-Vamos, entra. Ponte cómodo. –Nunca creyó que Sonic fuese tan atento. Un bombardeo de emociones llenaba su corazón. Se sentó tímidamente en el sofá de la sala de estar, sin embargo, su expresión seria y fría difícilmente cambiaba, aún cuando por dentro sentía que iba a estallar. Sonic había ido a la cocina a dejar los paquetes. No se escuchaban ruidos de nadie, al parecer los demás se encontraban en el segundo piso.-

Al volver a la sala de estar, Sonic se sentó junto a Shadow, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Parece ser que se está oscureciendo, y eso que aún es temprano. Creo que lo de la tormenta es cierto…Odio las tormentas, a veces se corta la luz o la señal de la televisión se estropea. Es realmente un fastidio. –Se acomodó bien en el sofá mientras hablaba, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, en actitud relajada. Notó lo cohibido que se encontraba Shadow en esos momentos. – Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no te relajas un poco? Puedes soltarte, con confianza.

-No…-Miró hacia otro lado, turbado por tenerlo tan cerca-

-Mira, siempre estamos peleando, ¿no crees que es buena idea hacer las pases, aunque sea por hoy? –Tomó la mano de Shadow amistosamente, algo realmente nefasto para él. Miró a Sonic totalmente sonrojado y boquiabierto. Su corazón daba brincos violentamente, como si se le fuese a salir del pecho. Tomó con ambas manos la mano que Sonic le acababa de extender-

-So-Sonic…Sonic, tengo…-Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya no podía soportarlo más.- … ¡Tengo algo que decirte!...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? –El de ojos esmeralda poco y nada entendía.-

-Yo…Yo…-Tragó saliva. ¡Iba a decirlo!-

-¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué?

-Yo… Te...

-¡¡SOOONIIIIC, QUERIIIIIDOOOOO!! –Unos gritos chillones interrumpieron a Shadow. Se trataba de Amy, quien bajaba por las escaleras velozmente y gritaba a todo pulmón, con gran energía. No se percató inmediatamente de la presencia del otro erizo, y se lanzó a los brazos de Sonic impulsivamente.-

-A-Amy… ¡Me estás asfixiando…! –Exclamó algo aturdido.-

-….

-Eh…Sonic… ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡¿Por qué te está tomando la mano?! ¡Sonic, tú eres mío! ¡MIO! –Chilló la chica, haciendo una gran rabieta.-

_Lo sabía…_

_Tú eras de alguien más._

_Aunque ese alguien te de todo_

_Yo te traería la luna si me la pidieras… _

-Continuará-

Uff…Espero que les haya gustado ^^u a pesar de tanta espera, ojalá que les guste y haya valido la pena. Esta vez decidí escribirlo en Word, ya que la vez pasada escribí el primer capítulo en documento de texto, y al subirlo a la página se deformó entero. Por lo mismo, lo resumiré para que se entienda mejor. Por otro lado, si pueden notar cambié un poco el modo de la narración. Ya no pongo los nombres como "Shadow: " , esa era una forma de escribir bastante infantil para mi criterio, he visto eso en obras de teatro, pero no en textos de esta índole. 4 años hacen mucho en un escritor de fanfics, no? Jeje…Espero que no me odien por la demora.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!


End file.
